Music Challenge
by cholan101
Summary: NejTen: Just a quick collection of drabbles. My first story, so please review...


_Music Meme_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion: **

There he was training, when papers were flying toward him. He started to read them, and he noticed they were all about him. They were saying how nice and wonderful he was. He was wondering who wrote this, because he wasn't the nicest person to most people. Suddenly, Tenten came running after the papers. It turned out to be her journal that had fallen apart. She was looking for the last paper which was found in Neji's hand. She froze, Neji started to walk toward her to give her the paper back. He then, gracefully gave her a chaste kiss. Then she whispered _because you love me._

**Pressure by Paramore: **

She loves to train with the Hyuuga prodigy. He was always there to spar with him exactly at 9:00 am. The past couple nights she's been staying awake just thinking about him. When she finally realized she was going to be late, she was getting nervous for being late. She finally reached the training grounds and she could feel Neji's glare. Then he started to walk toward her and said, "You are amazing, don't pressure yourself to spar with me." She offered to get some breakfast, and knew she was no longer under his pressure.

**Big Girls Don't Cry (remix) by Fergie ft. Sean Kingston:**

It was late, and she went to give Hinata a CD back. As she was knocking on the Hyuuga mansion she saw Neji and a random girl walking with him. She ran all the way back to her house telling herself that big girls don't cry. About ten minutes later she got a call from him. He was explaining to her how she was his cousin helping him plan a proposal and find the perfect wedding ring. You know what comes next.

**Damaged by Danity Kane: **

Tenten just broke up with her boyfriend of eight months, Kankuro. She was crying all day, and just her luck, Neji happened to being coming to talk to her. She told him about the whole story of how Kankuro let back to Suna without a reason why. Neji knew she was going to need some time to get over him, and he was willing to help her.

**Stay by Sugarland: **

She loved Neji, and he knew that, but what did he do about it? Nothing, he was always with his girlfriend who he didn't even love. Tenten was his best friend since they were four. She was always there for him, and over the years she's grown strong feeling for him. He hated to see her hurt, but he couldn't bring himself to the thought of them being together. A couple weeks later she was on a dangerous mission, and she left him a letter saying there is a major possibility that she may not come back, but she will always love him. As he read this, he realized that she's been there for him since the start, and there will never be anyone like her. He soon found out she got killed on the mission, and that she won't stay anymore.

**I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith: **

They were watching their weekly movie at the Hyuuga mansion. It was his choice this time, and she started to fall asleep. He loved the movie but he loved watching her sleeping more. He was listening to her breathe. They've been together for jus over five months and he knew he is the luckiest man in Konoha. He always brags about having the sweetest girlfriend ever, and it was true. Tenten was amazing and everyone's eyes, especially his. He knew that every moment with her is precious, and he didn't wanna miss a thing.

**Here in Your Arms by Hellogoodbye: **

She loved being held by him. His hand was incredibly soft and strong. He was perfect in every aspect. When they kissed is was like floating on a cloud. When she wasn't with him everyone could see the shining light he took from her. She also loved the be able to drift off to sweet dreams in his arms, knowing he will be there when she wakes up. There in Neji's arms was definitely he favorite get away.

**Every Time We Touch by Cascada:**

She was there, waiting for her chance to karaoke. The whole place was quiet and all eyes were on her. The music started to play, and she started to sing. Through the entire song she kept making quick eye contact with her crush of seven years. When the song ended she went back to her seat to find him there. He knew the song was about him, and asked, "Is it true?" she nodded her head slowly with cautious eyes. Then he said, "Then I'll hold you forever."

**Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings:**

There he was standing outside her house, around one in the morning, with rocks in his hands. He was there to ask her to elope. No one liked the fact that they were going out. He was already nineteen, and her birthday was coming up in a couple weeks. The village was planning to excommunicate him, but his family fought against that thought. He knew excommunicating her was the next plan, and she had no family to back her up. She fell into his arms and they ran into the night.

**Hey There Delilah by The Plain White T's:**

He was away on a mission sent to Suna. He's been away for about two months and has been missing her dearly. In his spare time he decided to write a song for her, and record it for her. He knew when he gets back to Konoha, she'd be the first person there to welcome him. He couldn't stay away for her for another day. He headed straight for the Kazekage tower and asked for a transfer. Gaara replied, "It's because of Tenten, right?" he nodded, thankful he understood. When Neji finally arrived to the gates of Konoha, there she was listening to his song with tears of joy in her eyes.


End file.
